Energy storage devices such as lithium ion batteries have high energy density, and provide a compact, rechargeable energy source suitable for use in portable electronics, electric transportation, and renewable energy storage.
Liquid electrolytes used in Li-ion batteries can reduce battery cycling life, and solid electrolytes can be used to provide safer and longer lasting batteries. Suitable solid electrolyte materials should have a unique combination of characteristics such as, for example, high Li-ion conductivity, high elastic modulus, electrochemical stability, and good interfacial contact with battery electrodes.